El Corazon
by 80's Movie Contest
Summary: Isabella Swan, romance novelist finds herself in racing through Columbia with Edward Cullen, swashbuckling opportunist. When their arrangement ends, the fireworks begin.


**80's Movie - Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

**Title:** El Corazon

**Movie Inspiration:** Romancing The Stone

**Characters:** Bella and Edward

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement.

**Summary:** Isabella Swan, romance novelist finds herself in racing through Columbia with Edward Cullen, swashbuckling opportunist. When their arrangement ends, the fireworks begin.

* * *

EPOV

If you would have told me two days ago that my Jeep would have been totaled, that half a year's salary would have flown south for the winter, and that I would be helping this lady find her way to a phone; I would have told you there wasn't a chance in hell.

I had a plan. One that didn't involve getting mixed up with the likes of _Federales_ and running for my own damn life, let alone trying to keep this woman from becoming snake food.

_Damn tourists. Romance novelist my ass._

No, not part of the plan at all. I had my eyes on the prize though, and she was beautiful. My Angelina.

My Angelina and I were going to sail around the world together, still are… once I get my hands on the cash to pick her up. When the situation first presented itself, I thought it would be easy; get the lady to a phone and collect my cash. That's right, fast cash.

Three hundred seventy-five dollars…Traveler's Checks. American Express, baby.

Of course it couldn't be that simple.

Half a mile in, I should have known it would be an adventure I wouldn't soon forget.

The _Federales_ were on our tail and it wasn't until we were in that damn abandoned plane, finally able to rest, that I got the truth out of her as to why they were after her… or make that us now.

"El Corazon, that's Spanish for the heart," I smirked, taking a swig from the bottle.

A damn treasure map. Her sister's life depended on her getting this damned map to the guy who held her captive.

Little did she know, it wouldn't be that easy.

I can't tell you when it finally hit me that maybe there was more to this Isabella Swan, romance novelist to the masses. I had watched her take the lead through this God forsaken jungle, wielding that machete like it was nothing. I couldn't contain myself as her skirt began to ride up, and damn did she have beautiful long legs. I just needed to convince her that we needed more leverage than what she had.

I'm not going to lie and say that if we just happened to get to the treasure first and somehow made it out alive that my dreams of sailing the sea wouldn't have been a reality.

But, that map alone wouldn't secure her sister's life or ours either…

We started back on our journey, looking for the damn phone, when guns began to blaze through the air.

_Damn, I should have listened to my mother! _

We stumbled into an unknown village, and although it was eerie that no one was around at first, I thought it would be smooth sailing.

Oh, I spoke to soon.

These men circled around us, trying to herd us in like cattle. I told her to keep quiet but did she listen?

Of course not.

"Excuse me gentleman, but do you know where we can find a car?" she asked with that million dollar smile on her face.

They must have sensed something about her that changed their minds since they didn't kill us outright. I don't know if she realized we were in the midst of drug dealers or not, but that little fact didn't escape my attention. They did however, provide us with an answer; the bell-maker owned a car.

Felix, as they called him in those parts, turned out to be quite the Isabella Swan fan. The bastard had all of her books and apparently reads them to the villagers on Sunday evenings.

He tossed me a copy of one of her books and told me to keep it, that he had several. Un-fucking-believable.

But he had a car alright.

His "little mule" named Pepe, turned out to be a four by four truck.

He couldn't take us all the way to Cartagena, but he got us as far as he could. Taking a break from the case on the way, I got to read a few passages from her book and I was shocked to say that it was impressive.

Once we arrived in the little town, our transaction was complete and it was time for her to pay up.

I couldn't let her go though.

She placed the checks in my hand and I couldn't take my eyes off her. Somewhere along the trip to save her sister, something happened to me that had never happened before. I'd begun to care.

It wasn't just about the treasure anymore; it was about her and how she would end up.

So, I decided to rent a room and see where it went. Hell, we both needed a break and since there was a festival going on, I figured why not?

"The least I can do is buy you some dinner," I offered. "Looks like it's going to be one hell of a party."

"I'd like that," she replied with the most innocent smile playing on her lips.

I took the lead and guided her towards the hotel, placing the key in her hand. I told her to freshen up while I picked up some rags for us both and that I'd meet her downstairs in the courtyard afterward.

I still don't know what compelled me to buy the necklace, but I did. I saw it and knew it would be beautiful on her. It was gold with a charm in the shape of a heart. I knew then that I wanted to know more about her, but it wasn't until I saw her in the courtyard that I knew I wanted to sail around the world _with_ her.

That skirt did things to those legs that men only dreamed about, and there she was in front of me, looking like one of the Goddesses she wrote about.

"It's just beautiful, Edward. Thank you."

I took her hands and it was then that I felt the current sweeping through my veins. It was this undeniable pull between us and I was lost in her in every way.

We talked during dinner, and as weird as it may sound, I told her about reading some of her book. The blush that spread across her body had me standing at attention. I then took the necklace out of my pocket and moved her hair to the side as I clasped it around her neck. Beautiful. Simply beautiful.

Just then the music picked up, and I instantly asked her to dance. We had been on the run for too long and it was time for some fun. She was not so sure though, so I took it upon myself to show her how it was done. It took her a bit to finally become comfortable and just let loose, but she did.

I twirled her around the dance floor as she began to laugh. It was the most beautiful sound in the world and I couldn't help but grin at her. It wasn't until the dip that our eyes connected with one another and became smoldering hot. She looked at me through hooded eyes, and I just _had_ to kiss her soft lips…

BPOV

If someone had told me that at some point in my life, I would be running in the middle of a jungle, in Columbia, trying to save my neurotic sister, all with a cocky, sexy as fuck man, then I would have told them they were fucking crazy.

But there I was.

In the middle of a jungle.

In Columbia.

Racing to save my sister's life.

With sex on legs helping me.

Jesus, what had I gotten myself into?

Standing on a hillside, I picked some purple and white wildflowers while Felix told me stories of his life. Edward was lying on the ground, flipping through one of my books that Felix had given him. I could see him grinning out of the corner of my eye.

_Guess he believes me now._

Felix, believe it or not, was a fan of my books. He was more than happy to give us a ride on his 'little mule' through the jungle, as a result.

The flowers that I'd picked had these rich colors and were dripping with the warmth of the sun that shone on them all day. Their fragrance was divine, alerting all of my senses to their beauty.

I was used to writing about landscapes, not standing in them.

But just a few days ago, my sister, Alice had called me, begging me to bring this package that her missing husband, James, had sent to me in New York.

She had been kidnapped. What the hell else was I supposed to do?

My agent, Rosalie, begged me not to go, to let the authorities handle it. She had asked me questions, ones that I could not answer. The less she knew the better.

As I left her standing on the side of the curb as my cab pulled away, I finally let the fear sink in…

"Bella," Edward called, breaking into my thoughts. He was up and quickly gathering his stuff, all with a smirk on his face.

We arrived in town soon thereafter and I was on a pay phone, calling the sick bastard that had Alice. Edward was going to see about getting a room at a hotel.

My relaxed mood was easily replaced with anxiety as I talked briefly with Alice, promising to arrive in Cartagena the following day. The kidnapper was upset and all I could think about was Alice being cut or worse.

I shivered at the thought.

Hanging up the phone, I saw Edward approaching me. I told him about the phone call and expressed my anxiety to him. He smiled and we had an awkward moment as we prepared to say goodbye.

I gave him his money and he looked slightly uncomfortable, which was not at all Edward.

"The least I can do is buy you some dinner," he offered. "Looks like it's going to be a hell of a party."

"I'd like that," I replied. Smiling, he placed his hand on my back and walked me back to the hotel. He explained that he got a room, and offered to buy us some new rags while I showered.

_Ah, a shower._

I couldn't remember the last time I had a shower. After racing through the jungle, I had an extra layer of mud and dirt on my skin. I probably needed to soak in the tub first to get the layer off.

I end up soaking in the tub, letting the warm water soak my skin, before finally draining the tub and taking a shower.

Wrapped in a towel, I left the bathroom to find a beautiful blouse and shirt that Edward had placed on the bed. I skipped over to the bed and smiled.

I finished getting ready, grabbed my bag, and headed downstairs. Edward was waiting for me at the entrance of the hotel.

I smiled and blushed at the look on his face. He looked feral and dashing all at the same time. Wearing white linen pants and a white button down shirt, he fit right in with the town, and his sun kissed skin practically glowed next to the white of the fabric.

"It's just beautiful. Thank you, Edward."

Taking my hand in his, he eyed me up and down, and my blush expanded to the rest of my body, culminating in a wet heat between my legs.

_I've only ever written about a man staring at woman this way, never experienced it._

We had dinner and we talked. He told me that he'd read some of the book that Felix gave him and he was impressed with my writing.

My cheeks were hurting from all the smiling.

Edward was smooth, saying all the right things, all while gazing at me. His mood screamed sex and all I wanted to do was give in to the tension that had been between us and kiss him.

He presented me with a necklace and my smile doubled. Reaching over to finger the heart charm, his skin touched mine, adding fuel to the fire that he had already set. He continued to look at me with heat and intensity that only pushed my desire for him to another level.

Edward encouraged me to dance with him, pulling me unwillingly to the dance floor, showing me some dance moves and moving his hips in rhythm with the music.

He looked alive and happy, and I gawked at him as he moved in front of me. Taking me in his arms, he moved our bodies together, sensually touching me, lacing our fingers together before placing them on my hips.

The lust was pulsing in me and I had a moment of fear flash through me. I tried to escape the dance floor, but Edward held onto one of my hands, pulling me back to him, spinning me around making me feel like Ginger Rogers.

Then he finished his moves and dipped me, and we met a breaking point.

_A kiss._

A kiss that was worthy of all my books, with such heat and fire and intensity behind it that I almost melted on the spot from Edward's lips.

We continued to kiss on the dance floor, ignorant of the movement around us and I thought I heard fireworks going off. But, all I could think about was Edward.

"Let's get outta here," he whispered as he moved his lips to my ear.

"Yes," I mumbled.

He dipped me one last time and peppered kisses along my neck before pulling us up in one swift movement.

Edward never let go of me as we made our way back to his hotel, one hand wrapped around my waist and his other hand firmly planted on my ass. I wrapped myself around him as we rushed back.

Entering the room, the door quickly closed before I found myself backed up against it.

Edward's lips were on mine, his tongue hot and wet in my mouth. His hands were everywhere, grasping and pulling at my new clothes.

My blouse was pulled off over my head and my skirt pooled at my feet.

I worked Edward's shirt, unbuttoning each button as fast as I could while he palmed my breasts.

"Oh, God," I moaned as he fingered my nipples.

"Hell yes," he groaned.

After his shirt was gone, he moved his mouth to my breasts, lavishing them with the utmost intensity.

I worked to remove his pants in between my moaning and heavy breathing.

Edward worked both breasts before kneeling down on the floor, moving his hot kisses along my stomach, to my legs, kissing my thighs and then placing a long swipe of his tongue on my sex.

"Motherfuck!" I cried out.

Edward continued to lick before moving to sucking on my clit while he inserted two fingers into my wet heat.

I coiled and came within minutes of his ministrations.

_Damn, I think I have a new scene to write about for my next book._

"Hmm, now that is a sound that I want to hear again," Edward deviously said then. He held onto my limp body, grabbing my ass and lifting me up.

I wrapped my legs around him and held onto his strong arms as he lowered me, impaling himself into me.

"Yes," I screamed.

"God, you feel so tight," he growled.

He began to move and I braced my arms on his shoulders and moved in sync with him.

"You feel so good, Edward. I'm so close," I whispered, nibbling on his neck. I ended up biting him a little, causing him to snarl between his thrusts.

"Good, I'm close and I can't hold it," he responded, grunting.

We finished together against the door, moving to sit on the floor, caressing each other. I was exhausted as I lay there on the floor with Edward, limbs tangled and our bodies covered in a sheen of sweat.

When we finally made it to the bed, Edward was lying on top of me, and we were holding each other in our arms.

He brushed a strand of hair from my face and kissed my forehead. He seemed lost in thought as he glanced into my eyes and then back to the photo of his precious Angelina that he had placed upon the table. Although we were both lost in each other only moments ago, my thoughts were now on our task ahead. With one last lingering kiss to my lips, I decided that now, more than ever, time was of the essence.

"I want to sail the world with you after this is over," he trailed kisses down my face ending at my chin causing a new wave of heat to spread through me, distracting me momentarily.

"I know how close we are, Edward. You really think we could make it?" I asked and his kisses slowed. Why he hadn't taken the map already, I didn't know.

He promised me to sail around the world with me and all I wanted to do was to believe him. Hell, I wanted to trust him. But I had to save my sister first…

"Yeah, I told you, more leverage. We need it, baby," he responded and pulled me tighter.

The past few days had been like an adventure that not even I could have dreamed up, and Edward was like a hero out of one of my books.

I glanced back at the picture of our future together and thought about what it would mean if we got to the stone first. Our lives together flashed through my mind, and after years of playing it safe, I threw all caution to the wind.

"Okay. Okay, Edward. We go for it, but if we have to give it up for Alice, we do exactly that; we give it up."

"Hell yes, of course we give it up. It's your sister." His eyes pierced into mine and held me captive.

I melted into his arms as he kissed me, wrapping his body around mine, pulling us into a relaxed state where sleep came for us quickly. Tomorrow would be here before we knew it and if we were really going to do this we needed to be ready for anything.

I'd once heard someone say that there were schedules to be maintained, even in Colombia. So, it was no surprise when trouble was on our tail once again as we gathered our gear and headed up the mountain into the unknown the next morning.

"Well, one hell of a morning has turned into a bitch of a day," Edward smirked and adjusted his hat. The sun beamed down on him and I smiled, for it was then that I knew he was my Jesse.

He held out his hand to me and hoisted me up to the entrance of the cave. Once steady on my feet, we stood in the face of danger and he spoke words that went straight to my heart...

"Come on, Isabella Swan; let's give your readers a real adventure."


End file.
